We Knew Better
by Emma15
Summary: COMPLETE I have nothing left to give, yet so much left to do.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. (Shocking, I know;)

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone!

Another idea popped into my head. I'm back to Chris now... for those of you keeping up with me... and my jumping around. )

I'm still going to work on my Cole story though, so don't worry.

And my other Chris story... oh, it's actually _two _Chris stories... isn't it?

I realize I haven't finished a single one of my Charmed stories (except for one-shot's) and I'm sorry about that... _but_ on the bright side... I'm finished with finals so I might actually be able to end one this summer!

Or maybe two! who knows:)

Anyway, this one might be stretch... but I'm a sucker for the mother-son relationship.

Things you need to know:

1) It takes place after "Criss-crossed."

2) "Witch-stock" never happened. (I didn't like that episode and it would do nothing for my story)

3) That means we moved directly from "Criss-crossed" to "Prince Charmed" - which tranlates as Chris having had a really crappy couple of weeks.

4) This story is written in first person. It's my first Charmed in that style, so I'm a little shaky... and of course... I'm not a guy, so I don't actually know what goes on in a guys head. I'm just guessing, so bear with me.

5) And last but not least... the story is starting off pretty dark... but I think I'm going to work my way to a light-hearted fic. My other Charmed fics are all headed to dark places so this is going for the opposite.

Okay that's it.

**I hope you like.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I just need one moment.

Just one.

If I don't get it… I think… I won't be able to continue this… this mission.

This curse.

I didn't think it was curse before. I thought it was hope. The only hope.

But I know now, that I cursed myself.

I brought myself to hell. Sure I was already living in one, but somehow… this one hurts more. At least before I knew they loved me. They were mostly dead, but still whether dead or alive I knew my family loved.

Wyatt was the exception; of course Wyatt stopped being family a long time ago.

It hurts so much; every breath I take I see her gasping her last, every time I close my eyes I see the pain in hers, every time I want to give up I hear her words telling me not to.

Telling me to finish.

I can't stop – I have to finish; but I can't go on – it hurts too much.

It isn't right. I wouldn't be here without her; I never would have had the strength. She got me here and now… now she'll never reap the rewards… _we'll _never reap the rewards.

He killed her. It shouldn't surprise me though; he's killed others I loved. And every time my eyes close, I see one of them. One of the people I love dieing by his hand. It would be so simple to save all those people.

To end the suffering.

The child trusts me.

It would be so easy.

One life, the life of a tyrant, in exchange for the lives of hundred, thousands even. The equivalent of killing a young Hitler to prevent the Holocaust.

Bianca could live.

My family could live.

Most of my family; Wyatt had stopped being family, right?

But I couldn't.

I was weak.

I _am _weak.

This isn't Hitler. This is Wyatt. And in my selfishness, I want by big brother. I need him.

But it still hurts, it hurts so much.

And they don't care. That hurts too. No matter where I turn there is hurt.

They don't care about my sadness, my hurt; they don't see that it's devouring me whole, leaving nothing behind… taking everything I have to give.

They don't care -- because I'm not one of them. I'm not theirs anymore. I may never be.

They distrust me, avoid me, dislike me.

_Me._

Their darling baby boy.

I should have been prepared for that. I wasn't, though.

I'm not.

I'm not ready for the looks I get, or the sharp words; I should be, but even now, when I should be used to it, when it no longer shocks me… even now their actions, their words still cut. The wounds bleed and don't have time to scab over before they're re-opened.

Bianca is dead.

I have no one. I've lost everything, everyone.

I am alone. Completely, utterly alone and standing here in the center of the attic; the home I grew up in, a home that has been barred off to me for so long; at the bosom of my family, the core of the power that courses through my veins I can feel myself eroding away.

The Halliwell courage, stubbornness, and determination can see you through only so far; it needs the blood bonds to support it – and I have none left. All my bonds have been cut.

I have nothing left to give, yet so much left to do.

I can't give up, though.

I won't.

I need to find strength, from somewhere…

I just need one moment.

One moment where I can let go, one moment where I don't have to be strong…

Just one.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_I call forth from space time_

_The Mother I seek from the Halliwell line_

_Hear these words, hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide."_

I shouldn't do this. I know that. If anyone knows the consequences of things like this it's me. Even before everything went to hell I was always conscious of the rules. Always sure to not make a mistake… to not take advantage…

Of course look where that's gotten me… just another hell.

White specks appeared within the circle and slowly formed into a being.

Just one moment.

That all I needed.

One moment in her arms.

The being materialized, a lovingly concerned expression on her face, "Oh baby," she whispered, stepping out of the circle into corporeal form and holding her arms wide open.

I walked into them without hesitation.

"Mommy."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter.

**Author's Note:**Hi! Okay, I just wanted toget the dark stuff out of the way. You'll see the mood begin to lighten in this one... maybe not much, but hints ofit.

I hope you like.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Last Time..._

_The being materialized, a lovingly concerned expression on her face, "Oh baby," she whispered, stepping out of the circle into corporeal form and holding her arms wide open. _

_I walked into them without hesitation. _

_"Mommy." _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I let myself slump in her arms, let my head fall onto her shoulder, let my tears fall, let my sobs come.

She rocked me back and forth, murmuring something I couldn't make out, something soothing.

I breathed in her scent and as my sobs subsided, I tried my hardest to draw strength from her.

I needed to.

We stood like that for a long time; just swaying gently from side to side. I kept my eyes closed, shut off my thoughts, tried shutting out everything that had happened in the last seven years.

Reality has a way of intruding though, and slowly I pulled myself together. This was it.

This was my moment.

And I'd only allowed myself one.

I took one last deep breath and pulled away.

She looked up at me; and there was love in her brown eyes, the unconditional love of a mother.

"Oh Chris," she said, reaching up and wiping away my tears, holding my face with her hands, "I'm so very sorry darling. So sorry you've had to live this… but you aren't alone my darling boy. You never have been."

"It feels like it, Mommy."

The words came out a whimper and childish term slid off my lips far too easily. I wasn't under control at all.

At the moment I don't think I ever will be. The pain seems too great.

She smoothed my hair with her fingertips, brushing my eyebrows with her thumbs, "I'm sorry darling, I'm so sorry." She said again, her own tears spilling.

"I just needed a hug," I told her, looking down at the ground. I wasn't even sure how it had worked, I'd tried to summon her in my time and it hadn't. This had been a long shot… but I'd needed her…

More than ever before.

Maybe that's why it had worked.

"And I was determined to give it to you," She said firmly.

Yes, that's why it had worked. Because my mom had known that I'd needed her… truly needed her.

"Thank you." I whispered, knowing that she couldn't be here for long. That the sisters would be back soon.

"I've never been much for rules anyway," She whispered, her hands sliding over to my hair. "You need a hair cut," she told me.

I tried to smile a little, but there was a tightness in my chest that didn't allow it, I knew what I had to do.

"I have to send…"

She nodded, without letting me finish.

She knew too.

"When are they due back?" she asked.

"About an hour."

Her smile reminded me of lazy Sunday afternoon's baking chocolate-chip cookies, "That gives us some time, doesn't it."

I knew better.

So did she.

We both knew better than to tempt fate. "I only asked for a moment," I told her simply, "…I've gotten my moment."

She sighed, but did not argue. Her hands slid to my shoulders now. "So big…" she murmured.

She hadn't seen me since I was fourteen… or felt me rather… I'm sure she's seen me, even though I have seen her.

"But I want so much more," I told her quietly. I needed more than just one moment...

"You deserve so much more," she told me, just as quietly.

Than after a moment, she said gently, "We have some time."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, we have some time."

I knew better.

She knew better.

We headed for the door.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Are you sure this is all you want me to make you?" Mom asked me ten minutes later. She already the batter ready and was pouring it into a pan. The ingredients for the icing were set out on the table.

I nodded, "I never got to eat the last one."

She paused a moment in her pouring, looking up at me, "You should've eaten it Chris. I made it for you."

I nodded, pushing away the pain of that day so long ago… after all, why worry about long-ago pain when you have current pain right around the corner, "I know," I told her, "I just… couldn't."

She nodded, and went back to the pouring.

We have forty minutes left... forty minutes and counting.

We didn't say much as we worked together on the icing – chocolate mint. I didn't want to talk about Wyatt and there weren't many topics that wouldn't lead back to him.

So we just worked… and the rhythm of our synchronism soothed me – gave me strength. I'd always loved to cook with her. Wyatt too.

The three of us could cook a meal fit for a king. It was one of the things we'd always done together on the weekends.

It comforted me… this feeling of knowing exactly which way she was going to turn to put the pan in the sink, of knowing exactly what order she would pour the spices in, of being able to hand them to her in that order…

Her smile was understanding, it told be she knew too; but it was sad also.

Sad because... of course... she knew.

We were tempting fate.

We knew better.

After everything was ready we moved to the living room. She sat down, I sat next to her.

Neither one of us said anything.

Than I felt her hands grasping my arm and looked over to see her pulling me down. I let her.

It felt good to lie there in her lap. I turned my face to the side and closed my eyes, relishing the feel of her hands stroking my hair and my face.

It was very easy this time, to drift back to those childhood days; to pretend that I was a little kid, to pretend that everything was going to be okay because… because Mommy was here.

The smell of the cake wafted over to us and I smiled a little, keeping my eyes closed. It was so easy…

And such a lie.

I wasn't a little kid, everything wasn't going to be okay, and Mommy was going to leave.

I felt the tears that slipped from my closed eye lids and did nothing to stop them. They weren't noisy tears like before, these tears were of release.

I didn't move, even when I felt a teardrop hit the side of _my _face.

She was crying too.

The slamming of the door, caught us both by surprise.

I shot up, she jumped a little; we stared at each other in horror as familiar voices filled the air.

"At least it didn't explode _on _us…"

"Yeah- hey what's that smell?"

"Dunno, but I want some…"

We were still just sitting there, neither one of us had moved; we had yet to look towards the foyer.

We should have known better.

We _did_ know better.

"Chris?"

I jumped up from the sofa; my heart was pounding and it was hard to breath. Dear God, what have I done…

We shouldn't have tempted fate.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Note: **Hi!

I hope you're liking the fic.

I realized I did end on pretty bad cliff hanger, so here's the next chapter.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Last Time..._

_The slamming of the door, caught us both by surprise. _

_I shot up, she jumped a little; westared at each other in horror as familiar voices filled the air. _

_"At least it didn't explode on us…" _

_"Yeah- hey what's that smell?" _

_"Dunno, but I want some…" _

_We were still just sitting there, neither one of us had moved; we had yet to look towards the foyer. _

_We should have known better. _

_We did know better. _

_"Chris?" _

_I jumped up from the sofa; my heart was pounding and it was hard to breath. Dear God, what have I done… _

_We shouldn't have tempted fate. _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Piper screeched, "I think we've been pretty clear. Stay out of this house Chris. Just stay away from-"

"Piper?"

Piper huffed and turned to face Phoebe, "What!" she asked, still upset.

Phoebe shook her head, her gaze directed to the sofa, "Not you… _her_…"

Piper followed her sister's gaze, "Oh my god," she gasped, her face paling.

"Is that _you_?" Paige asked walking all the way into the living room. Mom stood up and met Paige's inquisitive glance head on.

"It can't be," Piper gasped.

Phoebe followed Paige and stared at the older woman, "Wow, it _is _you, Piper. Sure you're hair's shorter, you've got some wrinkles and you're a little chubbier-"

"Jee, thanks Phoebes," Mom told her and Phoebe's eyes widened.

"She sounds just like you!"

Mom laughed a little, "I _am_ her."

"You can't be," Piper said softly as she too approached now. She stood in front of her future self and studied her.

It said a lot about this family that instead of fainting or getting hysterical Piper just rolled her eyes, "Oh great. You _are_ me. What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"And most importantly, what is that delicious smell?" Paige finished, plopping down the sofa.

"And when can we have some?" Phoebe asked, sitting down next to her little sister.

"You can't," Mom told them, "It's for Chris."

And which point they all turned to look at me.

"What **are** you doing here?" Phoebe asked suddenly, leaning forward.

"And when we're out of the house… when you _knew_ we'd be out of the house." Paige continued.

"I uhhhhhh…" my mouth went dry; I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to lie? Would Mom let me lie? She hates it when I lied.

"He needed someone to talk to." Mom told them in her no-nonsence voice, and she reached out and took my hand in hers. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but than again we'd thrown smart out the window about an hour ago… so why not.

I wasn't feeling all that together yet… so I welcomed the reassurance.

"So he… what?" Phoebe asked, eyeing our intertwined hands.

"He summoned me Phoebe. That is how people who are-"

"We should check on the cake!" I yelled, quickly cutting off her words. I didn't want Piper to know she was going to die; and I knew that Mom would have no qualms about telling her (herself) ugh!

I pulled her out of the living room and dragged her into the kitchen.

When the door swung shut behind us, she said in her perfectly calm _what-do-you-think-you're-doing _tone, "Christopher, my arm."

And it made me smile.

That little phrase and suddenly I was grinning. It was such a "mom" thing to say. And impulsively, before she say anything more, I hugged her.

It was a quick hug, not like the one before. She accepted it, returning it with a hard embrace.

"You can't tell them anything. They don't know anything."

"Chris, I won't lie…" she smiled suddenly, "I won't lie to myself."

I stared at her. Was she being serious? Did she not know what could happen.

"Yes, I'm being serious," She said, patting my cheek. "You can wipe off that incredulous expression, darling. I won't tell them you're my son. I don't plan to at least. But I won't lie about anything else."

"They're going to ask about Wyatt."

"Than I will tell them about Wyatt."

"But you can't," I pleaded, was she insane? She was going to jeopardize _everything_. "And what do you mean, you don't _plan_ to tell them. You **can't **tell them about me." I was beginning to get hysterical. I could hear it in my voice, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

She smiled at me, a soothing smile, "I don't plan to Chris. But I'm willing to. If it comes up, I will." She shrugged as though it were nothing, as though I hadn't endured immeasurable agonies to avoid telling them, "I want you to let me take care of this Chris."

"Of _what_," I snapped and she arched an eyebrow at me. I looked down, "… of what?" I asked in softer tone.

"Of this situation Chris," she said and gave me that chocolate-chip cookie smile, I sighed.

"I know you've worked hard to keep your secret baby, and because you think it's so important-"

"It _is_ important," I stated emphatically.

She nodded, but I knew she didn't agree, "I won't go out of my way to tell them," her expression became hard suddenly, "But I won't sanction that kind of behavior towards you Chris. I don't like the way she talks to you, the things she says..."

I shrugged, "It's not a big deal…" I lied.

She knew.

After all she was Mom.

"It **is **a deal. But don't worry," she said almost playfully as she turned towards the counter, "I wouldn't reveal it because of you; only because of me."

I smiled a little, as I followed her, "Because of you?"

"Yep, if I find that I'm saying something truly horrendous and for which I'm going to beat myself up for later… I will most definitely interrupt myself." She grinned at me, "Now we have a cake to finish don't we?"

She proceeded to take the cake out of the oven and gently coax it onto a serving dish. I watched, I always watched at this part. Than later I would help ice.

But as I watched I replayed her words in my head; and realized with dawning horror that I was absolutely screwed… because Piper **would **say something horrendous.

She always did.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter.

**Author's Note: **Hi!

Thank You For the Reivews.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_But as I watched I replayed her words in my head; and realized with dawning horror that I was absolutely screwed… because Piper **would **say something horrendous. _

_She always did._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

We were beginning to ice the cake when they charged into the kitchen. They'd actually waited for almost ten minutes, and I knew they'd probably been discussing whether or not they should blow me up and get it over with.

"_What_ is going on here?" Piper said as she surveyed the kitchen, displeased that her domain had been invaded.

"Down Fido, this is _my _kitchen and Chris has spent a lot of time here," Mom told her simply.

"_Your _kitchen?" Piper sputtered.

"I'm older, that means it was mine first," Mom replied and grinned. I too smiled, it was nice to see someone put the eldest Charmed One on ear, sometimes.

"That looks _sooooooooo_ good…" Paige said, ignoring the two Piper's, as she approached.

"You hafta give us some," Phoebe cried, "We're you're _sisters…_" she said, looking at Mom with wide eyes.

Mom shook her head, smiling ruefully, "This is Chris's cake. Only Chris's. In a few years I will learn the recipe and than make it for you."

"It's a new recipe?" Piper asked, suddenly curious.

"Why are you baking for Chris?" Paige questioned.

"Better yet why are you here?" Phoebe added.

Mom shrugged, sliding a look towards me.

_Oh, please don't tell them_.

She read the plea in my eyes, and winked at me.

"I'm here to bake Chris a cake. I'm baking for him, because that why I came; and it isn't new to me, but yeah to you it would be new."

Piper frowned, "Why would you… me… _I _come from the future to bake for… for _Chris_."

She said my name with something akin to disgust and I felt Mom tense.

_Oh, please don't._

She wasn't looking at me this time, she was looking at herself… her former self; but I tried to communicate the message to her, somehow.

"I **like** Chris," she said simply, her tone clipped. And I nearly sighed in relief, without a word I went back to the icing.

"So we _do _know him?" Phoebe asked, getting closer to the cake.

Mom shifted to look at her, amusement lit her eyes, "Don't stick you're finger in that icing Phoebe," she warned.

Phoebe stopped mid-step, "How di- ugh!" she cut herself off.

"You _like _him!" Piper yelled, "All he does is lie to us! He's telling us Wyatt is evil!" She continued, her face flushed, "And you _like _him!"

Instinctively I winced.

Mom saw, and she narrowed her eyes at Piper, "Stop yelling." She said coldly, and Piper seemed startled at her tone. She stared at Mom and Mom spoke softly, "Wyatt is…" she stopped and sighed, losing her hard expression and replacing it with an infinitely sad one, "He is lost to us; corrupted. So, yes, he is evil." She finished.

"No! I won't accept that! I do not raise an evil child! I won't!"

Mom rolled her eyes, "Was I always this bull-headed?" She asked in general.

"Still are," the words slid from my lips effortlessly, and although it was the kind of thing I would have said when she was alive, I didn't mean to say it in front of the sisters.

Their eyes widened in surprise, Piper in insult, but Mom just laughed and flicked a little icing at me.

"Watch it, buddy," She said teasingly.

The smile, I found, came effortlessly too; I scooped the bit of icing off my forearm and into my mouth, "Mmmmmmmmm," I said happily. It really was good.

"Oooooh, that looks so good…" Phoebe grunted; Chris smiled at her sweetly as he finished licking the icing off his lips.

Mom shook her head ruefully at me, than looked back to Piper, "Believing me or not is up to you. Just so you know, though, I wouldn't lie to myself." And with that Mom went back to icing.

I snuck a look at Piper and smirked, she looked shocked to the core.

"So _why_ do you like Chris?" Paige asked after a moment.

_Oh please don't..._

Mom looked up, not even sparing me a glance. "Well... he's loyal and determined, intelligent and brave, and he's got a great sense of humor." She grinned at me now, "Quite the catch, if I don't say so myself."

I opened my mouth but than shut it quickly; I'd been about to say _Mom_.

The sisters stared at her, missing my impression of a fish, and not knowing what to do with that particular bit of information.

"Did you..." Piper swallowed hard and I noticed she was suddenly very pale, "Di- did you... _I... _did I ca- catch him?" She said.

The implication of her words made my mouth dropped open, the spatula I'd been using slid from my fingers; a glance at Mom showed she was faring no better.

We looked at each other.

"_**WHAT**!_ NO!" she cried, "ARE YOU CRAZY!" She hissed at herself.

"That is just... **gross! **_**DISGUSTING**_ _Oh god_! NO! **NO WAY!**" I cried.

Okay, so maybe our denials shouldn't have been so strenuous... but jeez... it _was _gross.

"It's _disgusting?_" Phoebe asked, looking from one to the other.

I nodded, vigorously, "Well, uhhhhh, yeah…" I said, elongating the syllable.

"I _am_ older than he is," Mom offered, she too realizing that we'd objected too harshly.

"Yeah, like _way_ older," I continued, looking from to the other.

Mom smiled sweetly, "Old enough to be his mother."

I sent her a glare, now was not the time for private jokes.

"That cake looks really good," Paige stated, when the conversation lulled.

"How come it's just for Chris?" She asked.

"Because he didn't get to eat the last one I made him," Mom told them and I shut my eyes. Jeez, she really was going to ruin everything. Did she not remember what she and her sisters were like?

"What? I make him cakes on a regular basis?" Piper snapped.

Mom shrugged, ignoring the tone, "No, not cakes. Cookies, yes. But cakes usually only on special occasions."

"So Chris is actually a friend in the future," Phoebe stated.

I wish they'd all just shut-up; but no instead, they were all now gathered around the counter paying Mom their utmost attention. And Mom was eating up, letting them drag out every little detail…

"Chris is very special to us in the future," Mom replied and I sighed, at least she was trying to keep my secret.

"Special how?" Phoebe persisted.

She could really be annoying!

"Is he a friend of Wyatt's?" Paige asked.

Mom tilted her head to one side as she laid down her spatula, "As children Wyatt and Chris were very close." She stated.

That was good answer. It was the truth, but it kept my secret. I felt better suddenly. Like a weight was lifted on my shoulders. Who was I to be worrying over whether or not Mom could do this? This was _Mom_.

Smiling I licked the spatula; I mean Mom was **good** at this, she was the oldest sister and she had raised me and Wyatt… she could definitely handle and young Phoebe, Paige and herself. I really could relax, she wouldn't spill. It wasn't like she was Phoebe.

"You look pleased with yourself?" Piper said to me.

The hostility in her voice should have upset me, but it didn't—not much, anyway, Mom was here; and she'd take care of it.

I simply shrugged, "I love this cake," I told her.

Mom smiled and reached out, taking the spatula from me, "Don't do that, get a plate and a utensil like a normal person." The scolding was light though, and I grinned, "Would you get it for me please."

She rolled her eyes, "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-one."

"You sure?" She said, as she cut me a slice of cake.

I nodded.

"Is this allowed?" Piper asked, "I mean can you just stop by like this?"

Mom shrugged, arching an eyebrow at Piper, "_You _are going to lecture me on what's allowed?"

Piper actually flushed, "Well I thought, maybe with age I'd get better."

"Nope, but the reverse is true."

I received my plate and forked a huge piece into my mouth, "This sooooooo good!" I told her, my mouth full.

"So with age you get worse?" Paige asked.

"How long can you stay?" Phoebe questioned.

Mom looked from one to the other, and smiled gently, "I love you guys a lot, you know that right?"

Phoebe and Paige looked startled for a moment, before looking at each other, than Mom and nodding, "Yeah..."

"Good," Mom said firmly, than continued, "I don't like rules that make my life more complicated than it has to be." She said to Paige, than to Phoebe, "Not long, honey. I have to go soon."

"Why? Stay till tonight. I mean you're already here, what harm can it do?"

A very good argument, I thought, as I finished my slice of cake and began cutting another; of course Phoebe didn't know that I hadn't summoned Mom from just the future but from the spirit world too.

"I wish I could Phoebes, but I've..." she glanced at me, "I've done what I came to do."

I met her gaze as I brought the loaded fork to my mouth. It was true, she had. I didn't feel so alone anymore. She'd reminded me of what it was I was trying to save; the life I wanted to preserve.

"You came to bake for Chris?" Piper asked, skeptical.

Mom sighed, "You know, you really shouldn't be suspicious of _yourself!_" The words were filled with frustration.

And I chuckled a little; Piper's angry brown eyes landed on me immediately, "Is this funny to you?"

I shrugged, "You being suspicious of yourself _is _kinda funny." I said, hearing the slight hesitation in my voice.

Knowing that Mom could hear it too.

"How do I even know that that's me!" Piper yelled, her eyes flashing, "For all I know you could have conjured her up! This could just **another **lie! Because that **_is _**the only thing you ever do! **Lie to us!**"

The fork made a clattering noise as it hit the plate, and the cake got stuck in my throat; her words hurt. They shouldn't, I should be used to it, should be immune.

But I never was. I wanted herto _like_ me.

I wanted to know that she _could_ like me, love me, even if I wasn't her son.

"I wish you would just disap-"

"**Would you SHUT-UP!**"

Mom interrupted her, but I knew what Pipe was going to say. She wanted me to disappear.

I looked down at my plate of cake, suddenly, I didn't want it anymore. I stood up, I wanted to get out. I didn't want Mom's visit to get tarnished by Piper's words, by her hate.

"Maybe we should go…" I began softly, but Mom cut me off.

"Chris sit back down," Her words brooked no argument and I obeyed instinctively.

But Mom had just begun. She turned on herself and lashed out with a vengeance, "Listen to me you pompous, self-righteousness, suspicious little quack; If you want to yell or insult someone I suggest you direct your efforts towards me, because the next time you talk to him like that I'm going to make you regret it." her voice was livid, and absolute silence filled the kitchen when she finished.

"You can't hurt her, she's you," Phoebe stated calmly, completely convinced that this was future Piper and not some illusion.

"I didn't say I was going to _hurt _her, I said I was going to make her _regret _it," Mom clarified, her voice still angry.

I lifted my head, understanding what she was threatening, "You can't." I said, than could have kicked myself.

Very stupid thing to say.

Mom met my gaze, "I will Chris."

"Please, you promised…"

"I did no such thing," she huffed.

"Can't what?" Paige asked, looking between us.

But Mom paid her no attention, she glanced at my plate, and gentled, "Finish your cake, darling."

Ugh, Mom – _darling?_

My gaze clearly communicated my chagrin, but she just shrugged. I shook my head, "I think maybe it's time you went back. You weren't supposed to be here when the sisters got here…"

"If you're me, prove it," Piper interrupted me.

Mom almost growled, "You know— you're really annoying. What do you want me to say, huh? The secret ingredient to your oatmeal? Orange water. How many times Grams was married? Four. What you did with Phoebe's favorite doll after she lost a pan for your toy oven? Dug a whole and buried it."

"What?" Phoebe cried, alarmed.

But Mom continued without pausing, "What you miss most about a normal life? Being able to actually practice you're culinary skills. What you like best about Leo in bed? The way he holds you legs when-"

"OKAY! Okay," Piper cried, her face a little red, "Okay… you're me. I believe you."

Mom rolled her eyes, "Jee, that's great."

And then she wonders where I get my sarcasm from.

"You did _what_ to my doll?" Phoebe asked, her voice low and menacing.

Piper's chin lifted, "You lost that pan on purpose."

"You kept making me eat have cooked cakes!"

"I was practicing. If you'd let me-"

"I really think we should cut this visit short," I said firmly and Mom turned to me.

"Do you really?" She asked gently, and my breath hitched.

Did I really?

No.

But I was… scared… Piper didn't like me and Mom was going to tell… I knew it. As sure as I was sitting here… I knew it.

And than Piper _would _like me… but because she had to; because I was her son and she had no choice… and that thought hurt.

She'd love me.

But only because she'd have to.

I shrugged, trying to hide my thoughts— but knowing, that from her it was no use.

"Oh, Chris."

I heard her say the words, and knew that they would confuse the sisters. They be able to hear the emotion behind them, but not understand. They'd hear the sadness; but they'd never be able to comprehend the depth of feeling behind the two words. They'd ask about it later— pestering me for answers, for explanation.

Mom knew better than to allow so much emotion into her voice towards me when in front of them. But I knew Mom did really care… and at the moment… neither did I.

It was time to send her back; to release her.

I'd been given more moments than I'd counted on; I'd stolen more than I should have… and to want more… that was selfish. It was time to end this visit… before it left behind more consequences.

"I don't see any other way." I said softly.

Her gaze was steady and warm; and her smile was loving. It asked me to trust her, to let her handle it, to let her tell them.

I shook my head; they couldn't know. I wouldn't be able to bear it… to have them suddenly accept me… suddenly care… when all this time I've been drowning in front of them and they hadn't bothered to glance my way.

"Chris," she called, and I looked to her, met her gaze again, "This is one of those times." The words were soft and completely meaningless to everyone in the room, but us.

My eyes slid shut, I knew now… there was nothing I could do. The memory floated into my mind unbidden… me at seven disobeying Mom's instructions because I didn't understand _why _she'd wanted me to do it… after the attack, Mom sitting me down and telling me that there were times in my life when I was simply going to have to trust her, to believe that she knew best even if I didn't understand why…

_This is one of those times…_

I sighed softly, "Finish your cake Chris," she said again, "The whole thing is yours, go on, eat."

"What times?" Paige asked, "What's going on here?"

Mom's gaze was still on me, "Come on Chris, don't let that me upset you… I apologize for my former self's behavior – I'm a real ass."

I smirked, and she winked at me.

Piper huffed, "I am not. I have reasons to be suspicious of him. I have a child to protect."

"Yes, you do, but not from Chris. Chris would never hurt Wyatt." Mom told her calmly, shifting to look at herself. I smiled as I began to eat my cake again; she was handling her former self the way she'd handle a new witch who wasn't understanding that magic was now a permanent part of her life— with tolerate condescension.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't seem like it. Of course what do I know, I'm pompous and self-righteous." Piper hissed.

"Don't forget a suspicious quack," Paige added, smiling.

Mom said nothing for a moment, just studied her former self, "You don't know even half of what you think you do," she said softly, her eyes serious.

Piper blinked a little than scowled, "I know Chris played a big part in breaking up my marriage!" She hissed.

And Mom swung around to face me so quickly, it shocked _everyone_… even Piper.

"You did _what?_" She asked, her voice velvety smooth.

_Oops, I'd forgotten about that… _

"Uhhhh, well… you know… this cake is really good." I said stuffing a lot of it in my mouth… a lot… so that I wouldn't have to talk.

Mom was giving me the look Wyatt and I got that time we turned the mortal babysitter into a statue made of cheese.

"Christopher," she said.

I chewed.

"Chew faster," she said.

I did, than I sighed.

"Don't be mad," I told her, smiling a little; after all she couldn't be mad… she was here to make me feel better.

Her eyes narrowed, she knew what I was thinking.

"What does she mean that you broke up her marriage? Leo and I are not married?" She asked very slowly, each word enunciated correctly.

It was terrifying.

"Well… actually… ummm… maybe we could talk about it later…"

"No Chris, talk about it now. Tell my future self how you let the Elders die when you knew was going to happen, than tricked Leo into organizing the magical world so he'd get promoted to an Elder and have to leave his family behind."

"Leo's an Elder?" Mom asked, confused.

But I was focused on Piper's version of the truth, I glared at her, "That is not what happened," I hissed, suddenly very angry. Mom was right; she didn't know half of what she was talking about.

"What _did_ happen?" Mom asked, and I could tell she wasn't angry anymore. She probably never was, maybe _irked_ but not angry. She trusted me.

"It was a side effect," I told her, a bit sullenly, she knew there was more. She waited, when I said nothing more, she asked, "Was the side effect planned?"

Of course.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"See!" Piper cried indignant triumph on her face, "I knew it. He can't be trusted."

Mom sent her a withering glare, than looked back to me.

"Chris— Leo and I _need _to be together…" she said pointedly.

"I know that."

"Good, **you**above all people _should _know that."

I nodded, sighing as I ate more cake. It was amazing, but these discussions were easier to have with cake.

"I assume you have the situation under control." She said and I nodded.

I didn't, but I would.

She met my gaze for a moment, than nodded too; accepting that I would.

"He has the situation under control," She told the sisters after a moment.

"He has- He has no right to mess with the situation!" Piper cried, "… he can't just go around altering people's live! It's not his business… he should just sta-"

"Oh my goodness!" Mom exclaimed, obviously aggravated, "Is she always like this?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yep, it gives me a headache."

"So… what? You watched Chris when he was little?" Phoebe asked, trying to come up for an explanation for all of what she'd heard and seen.

"Is that why you two are so close?" Paige continued.

Mom sighed, "I'm already exhausted answering all these questions. Don't you people have jobs?" She asked, than looked at me, "What year is this?"

I grinned, "2004."

Her eyes widened, "And Leo is an _Elder_… now…?" she asked.

I nodded, remaining silent, she frowned, "That's not good…" she murmured, "How old is Wyatt?"

"He'll be two in a few months." Paige answered.

"Chrisssss…" Mom said in a sing-song voice, "I _really _hope you have it under control…"

"I do… sort of…"

"That's it? I tell you that he breaks up my marriage, _your _marriage, and you hope he has it under control?" The sarcasm dripped from Piper's words.

Mom sighed, "I trust Chris."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

Mom transferred her gaze to Phoebe, "Why do you trust Darryl?"

Phoebe blinked a little, "Darryl's like family," she answered.

Mom smiled pointedly.

"Chris is like family?" Phoebe asked.

I could already hear Mom saying _Chris **is **family_ in my head, so I jumped up and asked of no one and everyone, "Who wants some of my cake?"

I didn't _want _to share my cake, but I also didn't want my secret revealed… it was the lesser of two evils.

Paige immediately jumped, "I'll get a plate!" she cried.

Phoebe too, was instantly distracted, "Get one for me too!" she cried, but I knew the distraction wouldn't last long.

Piper didn't take the bait. I knew she wouldn't. She there, watching as cut slices and heaped them onto plates.

"Oh my God…" Phoebe moaned, "This is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth…"

"What _is _this…" Paige asked, licking her lips, "And how about you make us another one or twenty…"

Mom laughed, even I felt myself smile.

"Sorry," she said, not in the least regretful, "Just a special for Chris…"

They to me, "You better savor that 'cause you can't have anymore," I told them, and meant it…

"So you came here, after I specifically asked you to stay away; so you could summon future me, so she'd _bake_ for you?" Piper asked, her gaze and tone completely antagonistic.

You'd think that after the future version of herself tells her I can be trusted she'd back off. Obviously not.

"Oh my god Lady! Would you just back off!" Mom growled at her, and I winced.

"Let's not argu-" I started to say, but Mom shot me a silencing glare and my mouth snapped shut. This was not good. Mom was mad… really mad and fed up…

_Oh please don't…_

But I knew that she was no longer accepting my plea.

And why would she? Piper had said horrendous things— all bets were off.

Her eyes were blazing fire as she tuned back to Piper, "Chris is an exceptional young man who has risked his very existence in coming here! So YES! That's what he did! He summoned me here because he needed someone to tell him that it was going to be okay! Because he needed someone to show him a _smidgen_ of affection and compassion after **LOSING HIS FIANCEE!** Because he isn't just some mindless drone sent to supposedly ruin your lives! **He's a HUMAN BEING** who _feels_ and _loves_ and _needs_!"

Her glare suddenly encompassed all the sisters not just Piper, "I mean for christsake, he's just a boy! And he's _literally_ sacrificed his **world** to try and help you and all you do nag and accuse and hurt him. He's running himself ragged trying to save the world and you- ugh! You're just lucky I don't have my powers – I'd blow you all up, just for the heck of it!" She finished with venom, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

I sighed. A long, drawn out sigh, and lowered my head onto the table. There was nothing I could do now.

I suppose it was just too much to ask of her; after all it was Aunt Phoebe who could never keep a secret, but it was Mom who could never control her temper.

"Risked his very existence?" Phoebe whispered.

Piper took a step towards Mom, "Why you? Why was that someone _you_? Why _me?_"

I heard her ask, but didn't bother to lift my head; why bother? There was nothing I could do now...

Piper continued, "Why summon Wyatt's mother to comfort him? Why not summon his own-"

She cut herself off, and I could picture the pointed look Mom was giving her. I heard a gasp and figured it was Phoebe or Paige or both.

"Unless… Wyatt's Mother…" Paige whispered.

"_Is _his mother…" Phoebe finished.


	5. Part 1 of Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter

**Author's Note**: Hi! Okay, I'm not going to be able to post on this story for a few days because I want to work on some other stories so this is only a piece of chapter five.

I will re-post this part and the rest of it at the end of the week.

Thank you all very much the reviews!

I hope you like...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Last Time..._

_Piper continued, "Why summon Wyatt's mother to comfort him? Why not summon his own-" _

_She cut herself off, and I could picture the pointed look Mom was giving her. I heard a gasp and figured it was Phoebe or Paige or both. _

_"Unless… Wyatt's Mother…" Paige whispered. _

_"Is his mother…" Phoebe finished._

****

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Silence.

Dead Silence.

The silence stretched for so long that I felt the need to slowly lift my head and see what was going on.

They were all looking at me. All four of them.

Three pairs of eyes studied me intently; looking for clues… for things they should've seen and didn't.

I knew they'd find them.

I looked like my parents—Leo's eyes, Mom's smile… I was a Halliwell.

And I looked like one.

They'd see it now.

The last pair of eyes fixed on me told me it was going to be okay— I could only hope.

"Is it true?" Paige asked.

"You're Piper's son?" Phoebe questioned.

I didn't really have to answer. So I didn't. I just waited for the explosion.

Piper was going to hate me. Or worse yet… she was going to love me— because she had to. Again the thought stung. It was hard to accept that you were only loved because of obligation, it was painful knowledge; and impossible for me to escape.

I knew, for a fact, that if I were not their blood my family would never love me.

Piper finally opened her mouth as if to say something only to close it again mutely. She looked at Mom and than at me; her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened, "Careful," Mom told her before she could say anything.

Piper shut her mouth again and looked down. We all waited, it felt like hours, but I knew it couldn't have been more than a minute until she looked back up.

I was so tense, the cake completely forgotten. I was cursing myself a million times for this— I'd known better. I shouldn't have summoned Mom. It was a bad idea. I knew better than to risk it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to meet Mom's caring eyes.

She'd known better too.

The cake caught me completely by surprise. A chuck of it hit me squarely on the side of my head; I looked back to find Piper's eyes blazing with anger.

Her hand full of cake again, "You little brat!" she screeched and threw more of it at me. I jumped off the stool and backed away.

_This was sooo **not** what I'd had in mind… she was supposed to suddenly love me, not pelt me with pastry!_

"How could you **do **something like that?" She yelled, grabbing more cake and coming after me.

_Nope, not what I'd had in mind!_

"What were thinking?" She continued in a rage, "Do you realize we weren't taking care of you! That we could've let you _die_!"

She was advancing; I was nearing the wall, my hands held out in front of me. Every thought evaporating from my head, somewhere in the distance a voice told me to orb to safety, but the voice was far away… and Piper wasn't.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! How could you do something like that? _Why _would you do something like that! HOW COULD YOU LET **ME **DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" She yelled; she was now directly in front of me; my back was to the wall.

I had no where to run.

"How could you let me do that to you?" She asked, her voice was quieter now, the anger was fading from her eyes, the hand holding the chunk of cake lowered, "Let me treat you like that… when… when you're… _mine._"

I let the question flow over me; let her tone filter into my brain. I shrugged in answer, relaxing a little now that murderous glint had left her eyes.

"You little brat!" she yelled again, the anger suddenly back in full force; and cake was shoved squarely in my face this time. I didn't have a chance to so much as wipe at my face when I pulled roughly into an embrace.

I blinked through a haze of icing and found that the other three occupants of the room were looking slightly amused.

Piper pulled back suddenly, "You should have told me, Chris," She said firmly.

I didn't say anything. She stared at me.

After a moment she started wiping icing off of my face with her hands, "It would have been easier if you had." She continued softly.

And those words made me irrationally angry, I glared her, "I thought that maybe I could get you to _like_ me. How was I suppose to know you'd find me so un-likable." I told her defiantly.

She winced, than regarded me for a moment, "You know, I might have if you'd been less secretive." She said firmly.

I thought about those words for a moment— was it true? _Could _she have liked me?

"Really?" I asked her, hating the way I sound so young suddenly.

She seemed to consider it for a moment, and with each moment, I felt my hope shrivel a little bit more.

"You're smart and you work hard and you have good ideas. I think once you stopped lying to us… yeah, I would have liked you." She said finally.

I swallowed hard, and confided the answer to her _why_, "I wanted to see… to see if you could like me if I was a stranger. But—you couldn't."

Her hands grabbed my shoulder's the same way Mom had earlier, and a sense of deja'vu filled me.

She shook me a little, "That's not fair, Chris," She said firmly, her gaze steady, "You didn't come to me as just a stranger. You came to me as a stranger that was meddling in my family."

"I've got a point there, baby," Mom said from behind Piper. My gaze shifted to her and I pulled away from Piper. Walking over to Mom I noticed that she had a little frosting on her face too… she _had _been standing next to me— well it serves her right…

"You do **not** have a point," I told her, even though I could see that maybe she did.

Mom grinned, "Of course I do,"

"It's true," Paige offered, "We would have liked you if you'd been an innocent…"

"Or a normal whitelighter who didn't interfere with our lives every single minute of every day…" Phoebe added, smirking a little.

"If you'd come as _just_ a stranger… we probably would have liked you, Chris," Piper stated after moment.

I looked from one to the other—was it true?

"Of course you would have liked him!" Mom cried in mock outrage, "You raised him!"

And that brought a smile to every one's face; even mine.

"Did you know she was going to do that?" I asked Mom, suddenly suspicious. I think I'm going to be finding icing in my hair for weeks.

"What? The cake?" She asked

I nodded.

"Of course not," She sniffed, than grinned, "I don't remember being that imaginative."

"It was a perfectly good waste of a great cake," Phoebe complained, "Couldn't you have thrown that Broccoli casserole that's in the fridge at him instead?"

"Oooooh, am I in the Casserole phase?" Mom asked.

Paige nodded a tragic expression on her face.

"I make _great _casseroles," Piper huffed.

"You make better cakes," Phoebe stated, "Or at least you will…"

"Make us another one," Paige pleaded, "Please…"

Mom shook her head and started speaking, but I beat her to it, "You _should…_ after all this is you fault," I stated, calmly.

"How is this _my _fault?" she asked, eyeing me askance.

"You promised not to tell." I told her.

She laughed, "I didn't _promise, _Christopher, I told you I'd try. But come on…" she motioned towards Piper, "That woman can try the patience of a saint."

She continued to grin as she reached out to pull a clump of cake from my hair, "And it's better this way, now I can leave knowing that I'm leaving you in my own hands." She said smugly.

"I can't believe you threw the cake at him!" Paige cried, her attention still focused on the desert, as she used her finger to scoop icing off of my arm.

"It's 'cause she didn't taste it," Phoebe explained, doing the same, "She doesn't understand how sacrilegious it was."

"I'm going to be washing cake out of my hair for days; and this shirt is ruined," I complained.

Piper shrugged, looking a little embarrassed, "I didn't think it through."

"Okay… please just tell us what in this…" Paige moaned.

"Or just what it is… it is _not _regular chocolate frosting…"

"Nope," I answered for Mom, in a decidedly cocky tone.

It felt good to know something they wanted to know but didn't.

Something that was simple, that wasn't life-threatening or earth-shattering.

"It's not… but you're not going to find out for _years…_" I grinned at them, "I'm going to get cleaned up, be bac-"

Mom shoved me a little, "I'm not done with you young man… now that we can talk freely… I'd like to know why my husband is an Elder…"

My cocky mood evaporated, that was **not **a subject I wanted to discuss.

Hmmmmm, I looked around quickly. Stay and talk to Mom about Leo or leave and let Mom talk to sisters…

"Christopher, I am waiting for what I'm sure is going to be a delightfully clear explanation of what you've done…?"

"I'm sorry but before you get into _that,"_ Piper said coming to stand in front of us, "I'd like to know what the hell you were thinking keeping something like this from us."

"Yeah, and now that I think about it… what's up with that whole _endangering-your-existence_ thing?" Phoebe said.

Hmmmmm, answer questions or get cleaned up?

"Oh my god! Did I ever hit on you?" Paige cried suddenly, her expression horrified.

_Get cleaned up it is…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_Please Review!_**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	6. Part 2 of Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter.

**Author's Note: **Hi!

Thank you all so much for the reivews! I'm so happy that you're all enjoying it!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Last Time..._

_Hmmmmm, answer questions or get cleaned up? _

_"Oh my god! Did I ever hit on you?" Paige cried suddenly, her expression horrified. _

_Get cleaned up it is…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Funny thing about Whitelighter's and their charges… when they call you… you hear them…

Loudly.

No matter what you're doing. And if the charge is persistent enough— which the Charmed One **are**— it eventually leads to a headache if you don't answer.

The sisters had been calling my name for nearly twenty minutes before I finally orbed back to the Manor.

I'd gotten cleaned up and changed my clothes and was now ready for an extra large aspirin and a warm bed.

"Finally, what if we were being attacked!" Paige cried when I orbed to them. They were all in attic now.

"You're calling would have been a bit more desperate," I told them simply, maybe a little sullenly.

During my cleaning up process, I'd managed to work myself into a horrible mood. I wasn't sure exactly why…

Something to do with knowing that I'd have to explain to Mom what I'd done to Leo, about knowing that I'd have to answer the sister's questions, about Piper's reaction to finding out I'm her future son, about having no more cake…

I didn't know whether to be happy that she hadn't suddenly loved or upset about it.

"Don't do that, baby," Mom's voice cut my thoughts off, I blinked and found her sitting on the sofa, looking for all the world like she belonged… like she was there to stay…

… but she wasn't…

… she would have to leave.

I shook my head, and gave her a smile, "I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes, "Not buyin' that smile, baby boy, come here and let me embarrass you a little."

This time the smile was real.

"With an invitation like that, I don't know why I'm coming," I grumbled as I sat down next to her.

The sisters were watching… silently.

That made me nervous. The sisters were rarely ever silent.

"So what have you all been talking about while I was gone?" I asked semi-casually.

It's hard to do casual when you're hearts pounding and you have a mounting sensation of doom.

"Oh you know… this and that…" Mom said, "They were filling me on what's going on during this time period; who Phoebe's dating, where Paige is working, why I'm now divorced from my husband…"

My mouth went dry.

"Did you send your father to Vallhalla Chris?"

_Shit._

Of course it would all come back to that.

That one, little, inconsequential thing that they'd never been able to prove I'd done.

"You just can't let it go, can you?" I asked them, my tone bitter.

"We just want to clear the air Chris," Piper said softly, almost apologetically, "Maybe start over … without the hostility…"

It all came back to that one consistent lie that I'd told so well, hidden so well… they just couldn't let go…

_Clear the air, huh?_

Would that work? Was it a good idea to clear the air? Would my life be easier or harder? Ugh! No wonder I'd worked myself into a bad mood… this little visit - this one moment of mine - was turning out to be a major life altering thing…

Of course it would have had to…

After all I'd tempted fate…

"Chris?" Mom said softly, reaching for my hand and holding it between her two.

I looked down at our intertwined hands, felt her squeeze mine, and thought about what that squeeze meant— trust me, tell them, clear the air…

I let out a frustrated growl and told the truth, "Fine! Yes, if you must know— I did!"

"But why?" Piper asked, her eyes confused, "Why didn't you just tell us. All of us, that you needed our help… why get rid of Leo?"

"Yeah, Chris," Mom said her tone lightly teasing, "What _was _the reason…" her gaze was pointed and I looked away, refusing to meet her teasing stare.

"You know why," I told her grumpily.

I saw the shock spread across all the sisters faces and figured Mom was grinning at me in that silly _look-at-my-baby-isn't-he-cute _way.

"_I_ do know why, but _they_ don't. And I'm sure they'd like to hear it."

I remained silent.

Mom chuckled a little and shifted to look at the sisters, "I'll tell it than. Chris sending his father to Vallhalla—albeit a version of him that isn't his father yet, is basically a petulant grudge finding it's way out in vindication."

"It is not!" I protested, "I had his best interest at heart!"

Which was true—mostly.

Mom arched an eyebrow at me, and I flushed, "Fine," I grumbled, "He had my best interest at heart too," I stated ungraciously.

She reached out ruffled my hair, "He needs a haircut, by the way. He never keeps his hair this long…" She told Piper and I pulled away from her hand.

"No reason why _she _needs to care," I hissed.

Mom gave me that arched eyebrow again and my expression clearly conveyed— _I'm-in-a-bad-mood-so-sue-me_.

"Anyyyywayyyy," Mom said, turning back to the sisters, "Chris was never partial to training his powers when he was younger. Being the adorable little scamp that he was and which you can still see the remnants of…" she added cheekily, "He had the three of us wrapped around his little."

"I did not."

"Okay, maybe not _me…_ but come on…" she said opening her eyes wide and batting her eyes lashes, "_Puh-leeeese don't make me Aunt Phoebes,_" she mimicked, "And Phoebe'd cave like a house of cards on a shaky table…"

I glowered at her, "Not true…"

Again the eyebrow.

"Not _completely _true…" I amended grudgingly.

She grinned, "Okay, usually you didn't have to plead, just pout. Anyway, the point is he didn't want to practice or train and the three of us never really made him. We just sort of neglected that area of his education, it was easier to let him be normal than to coerce him and deal with his tears if we made him train. Then one day we were attacked… a coordinated one and Chris got hurt. We summoned Leo to heal him and after he had he asked Chris why he hadn't frozen the demon-"

"He can freeze!" Paige asked in surprise.

Mom grinned, "Inherited it from his mother."

I rolled my eyes; they didn't notice though—too busy looking between the two Piper's and grinning like fools.

"Chris told him that he'd tried." Mom continued, "But that his aim had been off."

"And I did try," I reminded her, "I was just a little kid!"

"Leo flipped out," she continued without sparing me a glance, "I mean he completely lost it. He yelled at all three of us, saying that it was our fault and if we weren't going to take Chris in hand and show him how to control his powers than he would, which would have been great if Chris hadn't been dead set on basketball."

"I wasn't _dead-set _on it; I just liked it better than magic," I grumbled, "This conversation is so not necessary. They asked, I answered—that's enough."

"Oh but this is great Chris," Phoebe answered quickly, "We get to find out a little bit about you…"

I glared at her, "You didn't want to know about me _before_…"

This phrase silenced the room. And I felt pleasure at the ashamed expressions that covered the sisters' faces. I was glad they realized how truly horrible they'd been to be, glad they felt guilty.

Mom gave my hand a squeeze and I looked at her—my gladness faded. Her expression said she expected better from me, that she'd raised me better than to gain pleasure from anothers discomfort.

"It's true," I said stubbornly, "They didn't want to know anything about me before. They didn't care that I was here all by myself, that didn't care about me at all."

Her gaze was steady and understanding but her words firm, "There's no need for that, baby. I'm sure they can do it well enough on their own."

"Do what?"

"Blame themselves."

I scowled at her; why did she always have to make me think of others?

"I suppose making them feel guilty isn't conductive to _clearing the air_." I grumbled to her, ignoring the sisters completely.

Mom smiled gently at me, placing her hand on my cheek, "They feel bad enough as it is Chris. And although you're certainly entitled to make them feel worse, I don't think that's what we need right now."

"They treated my like shit for months and now I'm supposed to sit back and let them _care_."

"Yep," She said looking at me intently, "Because whether you like it or not they're your family and they can't help but care for you now. Even if they **had** liked you as a stranger, they'd still care for you more now."

I sighed, I hated it when she was right.

"Fine so I was dead set on Basketball, big deal." I said it while turning back to the sisters and settling myself back against the sofa. It wasn't a gracious concession by any means, but it was the best I could do.

Mom's hand dropped from my cheek and went for my hand again.

"Right, so Leo was all focused up in Chris practicing his magic, but all the time he wasn't actually in school he was practicing at school." Mom picked up the story right away and I saw the way the sisters had to blink to get their minds wrapped up in it again.

"And Chris had the three of us supporting him, because…" she stopped here and smiled, her eyes holding a faraway look as she remembered the loveable urchin her son had been, "… he'd look up at us with those big green eyes and tell us with such sincerity and longing that he just wanted to be normal…"

"And that would hit us right in the heart," Paige deduced quietly.

"Exactly, so the school year passed like that. Leo arguing with us, us supporting Chris's choice and then summer arrived. I signed Chris up for Basketball camp and Leo offered to drop him off, I agreed thinking that the man was finally coming around." I saw the sisters stiffen suddenly and glanced at Mom, her eyes were blazing fire now, and I could only imagine what she'd liked then.

"Except Leo hadn't come around," She said heatedly, "He'd just come up with a plan. He didn't drop Chris off at basketball camp. He dropped Chris off at Vallhalla, where he'd talked the Valkire's into training him for the summer."

"He didn't!" Phoebe cried.

"He lied to you?" Paige added.

Mom nodded slowly, "He basically kidnapped Chris that summer. He wouldn't help us find Vallhalla and we had no idea where to begin."

"How could you let him do that!" Piper cried.

"I didn't' _let _him, the man was absolutely unreasonable. I tried to tell him that Chris would never forgive him, that he needed to at least let us explain, let us say goodbye. I mean basketball camp was only five weeks. But Leo let them keep Chris the entire summer."

"I'd blow him up." Piper hissed, "He didn't even let you say goodbye?"

Mom shook her head, "I told him he wasn't allowed in this house until he showed up with Chris; Wyatt told him the _he _wasn't training until Chris got home; Paige threatened to have his wings clipped—although I don't think she could actually have managed that…"

"What did I threaten?" Phoebe asked.

Mom smiled, the intensity and anger fading, "Nothing. You understood… and talked the rest of us into understanding."

"What?" Phoebe squeaked, "_Me?_ _**I** _understood…"

"Yep, you told us that we had to see that we'd given Leo no other choice but to take matters into his own hands; that we all loved Chris but that maybe—she added a _just_ _maybe_ to her speech—we indulged him too him. That if something ever happened to him because we hadn't helped him develop his powers we'd never forgive ourselves. That honestly speaking we let the boy run rampant over us and that Leo had simply done what parents are supposed to do—look out for the child's interests."

"Wow… I said all that…" Phoebe asked softly.

Mom nodded, "Yes you did, and we had to admit that it was true. That where Chris was concerned none of us had the heart to be firm."

"Oh, please Mom, I wasn't that bad. I remember lots of times I got in trouble." I complained. She was making it sound like I always got whatever I wanted.

Mom turned to me, her patient expression on, "Yes, Chris, lots of times… for outrageous things… like filling the teachers desk with roaches or putting firecrackers in the neighbor's birthday cake or freezing people than taking off their shoes and unfreezing them or-"

"Hey! That can be considered as practicing magic!"

For my efforts I received a chilling stare, "Shall I bring up the babysitter incident?" She asked.

I blushed, I hated the babysitter incident.

"Right, so as I was saying… we punished you for things that simply demanded punishment… but for regular things… not doing homework, not washing the dishes when it was your turn, not cleaning your room, not calling when your going to be late from school… stuff like that you got off scot-free, Chris, and you know it."

I scowled again.

Mom laughed, "Admit it. You had no discipline."

"I had a little."

"A very little."

"Enough." I stated.

Her gaze became abruptly serious, "Yes," she agreed quietly, "Enough."

I knew suddenly that her mind was no longer on the past; I knew that she was thinking about the present.

About my present, my life, and how disciplined I'd become.

Disciplined enough to organize a resistance against the ultimate ruler, disciplined enough to keep hundreds safe from His power; disciplined enough to travel to the past, to live in a different era among known strangers, to give up my life, my love.

I could see, in her eyes, that her mind had turned away from those carefree days of my youth. Those days when the evil lurked so near and we never even sensed it.

And I wanted her mind to turn back to those days. I didn't want her to think of my life now, of what I'd done… what I would have to do… the things I'd be willing to do to save Him.

"Okay, so I could've gotten away with murder if I'd had a good reason." I said, the smile on my face not exactly matching the seriousness of my eyes.

But I needed her to understand—to not make me think of the life I was living, to remind me of the life I had lived.

And she was Mom.

So she did.

With a slow nod and a gentle smile to me, she turned back to the sisters. They were looking at us expectantly.

"So… yeah, Phoebe talked us into understanding and we forgave Leo… sort of…" Mom continued, "All thoughts of forgiveness, though, fled the day Leo brought Chris home."

"Angry was he?" Paige asked a smirk lurking on her lips.

Mom sighed and even I avoided looking at the sisters—she was about to reveal one of my not-so-happy childhood memories.

"He was angry at Leo, but he was furious with us," she said sadly.

"At us?" Phoebe asked.

Mom nodded, but it was Piper who spoke, "We didn't bring him home." She said and my gaze instinctively met hers.

I didn't like that she understood… didn't like that I could see the stirrings of Mom in her.

Mom nodded, "Exactly. He yelled and screamed and asked over and over again _How could you_ and let me tell you…" she sighed but there was a smile in her eyes now, "He ran a major guilt trip on us for weeks. And we knew it, but…" she shook her head wryly, "… there was nothing we could do about it… we let him…"

"What about Leo?" Paige asked.

"Leo received the cold shoulder for a long time… longer than we received the guilt trip. The only person Chris could abide for weeks was Wyatt…"

Her smile faded… but I wasn't letting her drag us all back to the present… not yet…

"Of course," I said forcing my mind to relive those days, "Wyatt didn't train with Dad while I was gone; and he looked for Vallhalla every day. Wyatt didn't _abandon _me."

I saw Mom swallow hard, this was difficult for her. It had to be. To accept what had happened to her first born, how completely unable to stop it she'd been. But she was as resolved as I was to not discuss the current Wyatt.

She smiled, "I remember you asked us to let Wyatt pick you up after practice because Wyatt was the only one of us who could be trusted." She paused than added in a cajoling tone, "But admit it Chris—Vallhalla was good for you."

I nodded, graciously this time, "It was; I learned a lot of things about magic and protecting myself…" just for good measure I shot a pointed look at the sisters, "Things that this Leo could use to protect baby Wyatt from whatever it is that turns him."

They all looked at each other; it was Phoebe who spoke, "So you sent Leo to Vallhalla _for his own good?"_

I nodded, feeling satisfied that finally understood…

"What about our divorce? Was that for his own good too?" Piper asked sharply, and I felt everyone's gaze on me.

Even Mom was waiting for _delightfully clear explanation_…

Too bad for us all that the one had to give was so un-delightful.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Please Review!**_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi!

It's finished! This is the first multi-chapter Charmed fic I've finished! Yipppppeeeeeee!

I hope you all like it.

Thanks for reading...

Thanks for reviewing...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Last Time…_

"_What about our divorce? Was that for his own good too?" Piper asked sharply, and I felt everyone's gaze on me._

_Even Mom was waiting for delightfully clear explanation…_

_Too bad for us all that the one had to give was so un-delightful._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'll give her credit—she managed to keep the anger and suspicion to a minimum. Instead the overlying tone of her voice was curious… as though she really did want to know if that's why I'd done it.

I, however, couldn't help but flinch, "I don't actually have an explanation… for that… except that I didn't mean to, not really anyway. I wanted Leo out of the way for awhile, so I could get closer to all of you… but I just didn't think of you and him in terms of… ummmm… in terms of a _marriage._"

Piper arched an eyebrow, and I felt myself start to sweat, "It's just that you… well not _you…_ the you I'm used to… which is, well… Mom… you and Leo have always just been… Mom and Dad and I never really; that is… I never…"

I had to stop, I was tying myself up in knots and I still hadn't actually said anything. How was I supposed to explain the shock I'd felt when I realized that I'd actually destroyed my parents marriage?

No, kid ever wants to do that. People end up in therapy for years because they _think _they did that. How was I supposed to tell her what I'd felt when I realized that I'd actually destroyed the basis of my existence, that I'd completely altered the world I remembered, that I'd made my mother miserable…

"It's okay, Chris, I just want to know…" the soft word drew my attention away from my thoughts.

It wasn't so much her words that surprised me, as the fact that she was comforting me. I'd expected comfort… but from _Mom._

I looked over at Mom; she was looking at me with those loving, dark eyes and when I met her gaze she winked at me.

I took a deep breath and finished what I was trying to say, "I never really realized that you had to _work _for your marriage. All my life you and him, together, just seemed as natural as breathing… I never thought that I could ruin that. And it definitely wasn't my goal or anything… to, you know, separate you guys…"

"I would hope not," Mom said a little tartly, her eyes though, glimmered with understanding, "…considering you haven't been conceived yet and all…"

"Oh jeez, Mom!" I cried, glad for the distraction, "Could we _not _talk about conception please…"

There are some aspects of traveling to the past that are just too gross for words. This is most definitely one of them.

"What?" Mom asked innocently, her smile sweet, "Surely my dearest son, you're aware that if Leo and I don't-"

"Mom!" I cut her off, my tone clearly expressing my horror.

They all laughed.

"He's blushing…"

"How cute is that..."

"It's a fact of life baby…"

"Ugh! Yes I know, but… not my _parents…" _I told her emphatically, "I mean do you think about _your _Dad and Mom…"

"Ooooh! Please! Change of subject!" Phoebe cried, shielding her eyes dramatically.

"I second that motion!" I cried.

Mom smiled at me, "Of course you do darling, _but _before we move I just want to tell myself something…" I saw her gaze land on Piper and the way Piper stiffened.

"A little thing like him being an Elder shouldn't separate you and Leo. Chris was right in being confident about your relationship—he could never ruin it. Leo is the love of your life; I know because he's the love of _my _life," she told Piper, "He and I never had it easy; and we never will; but ours is the kind of love that's worth fighting for. I… _you_… are the most important thing to him—even more than the Elders. He just needs to know that you feel about him the same way he feels about you. You can't give up on him…" she paused and gave Mom such a wistful smile that my heart clenched— my parents were so much in love it was embarrassing. "…there are still so many wonderful moments for the two of you to live together." She whispered.

Piper didn't say anything when Mom finished her little speech, but her eyes had misted over. She was thinking on it, I could tell by the way her eyes fell to her lap, as the though she'd find the answers there.

It was exactly what Mom did-

Abruptly I cut those thoughts off… I didn't want to see too many similarities between Mom and Piper.

Yeah, technically they're the same person… but in order for me not to become completely suicidal while I've been here, I've kept them as two distinct people.

It's probably not a psychologically good thing to do—but than again I had to. I had to make it _Piper _who didn't like me, _Piper_ who didn't want me around, _Piper _who didn't trust me… I couldn't make it _Mom_.

But now that Piper knew…

Now she and Mom were beginning to merge… and that was kinda scary… because once Mom left… who's to say Piper wouldn't revert to her old ways…

"So…" Paige said, interrupting my thoughts, "_Did _I ever hit on you?"

"Oh jeez! From gross to grosser!"

"Just answer the question…" Paige insisted.

"NO, you didn't!" I cried, then couldn't help but smirk, "But Phoebe did," I told them and watched as said woman turned scarlet. Piper and Paige chuckled, Mom out-right laughed.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did… when I first got here… it was all I could do to keep the disgust off my face…"

"Oh, I don't know Chris; maybe you could have pretended to _date_ Phoebe that would have gotten you their trust…" Mom said, still laughing.

Now it was my turn to laugh too, "Oh please, Mom, don't you remember… the people they date are the ones they're _most _suspicious of!"

"Only because they usually turn out to be demons," Piper stated calmly.

"Not _usually_, Piper, only sometimes," Phoebe said, "Jason wasn't a demon…"

"Most times they are…" Piper insisted.

And Phoebe had to concede, "I'll admit our track record isn't the best, _but…_" she said with emphasis before Piper could speak, "… I **must **remind you that _you _are the one who started it all off… _you, _my dearest sister, were the **first** to date a demon." She finished triumphantly.

"At least I didn't _marry _one," Piper hissed back, her eyes smiling.

"Wow," Mom whispered, drawing all eyes to her, "It's been _years _since I've thought of Jeremy."

"It was a long time ago," Phoebe said softly, "Even for us…"

"Thanks for the nice subtle reminder that I'm a lot older Phoebes," Mom complained good-naturedly.

"If the shoe fits," Piper responded, and Mom sent her a glare.

"Who's Jeremy?" Paige asked.

"Oh! I'll tell it!" The words were out before I could stop them; the next instant I wanted to shove my fist in my mouth.

But it was too late; they were all looking at me and quite suddenly I didn't want to tell it anymore. For just one moment, I'd forgotten where I was and who I was with—for one instant I'd let my guard down and been myself…

And "myself" loved to tell stories. Wyatt and I would vie for the chance to tell one…

Everyone at Magic School always wanted to hear stories about the Charmed Ones and he and I always tried to outdo each other… to see which brother could remember the best ones, which brother could tell it first, tell it best…

"Tell them, Chris, tell the first Charmed Ones story," Mom said gently. Mom knew about the game, about me and Wyatt and our private competition.

Aunt Paige had told her—when she'd uncovered the secret ballet the student body used to vote for the best story.

The memory brought a smile to my face.

"What's so funny?" Mom asked.

"Just remembering the story lecture…"

She nodded and laughed.

"You guys gonna fill us in or what?" Piper asked, looking between us.

"And I still don't know who Jeremy is…" Paige commented.

"Okay, Chris'll tell you the Jeremy story and I'll fill you in." Mom told them.

"Why do you keep calling it a story?" Phoebe asked, her eyes searching us.

Mom grinned, "I'll tell you when I fill you in."

Their gazes fixed on me and I fixed my gaze on Paige, "Jeremy was the guy Mom was dating when she, Aunt Prue, and Aunt Phoebes first discovered the Book of Shadows…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"… and so in unison they repeated over and over again '_The Power of Three Will Set Us Free, The Power of Three Will Set Us Free'_ and to their amazement it worked. Jeremy was consumed by ravaging flames and exploded into nothingness—and earning the distinction of going down in history as The Charmed Ones' very first vanquish."

The attic was silent for a moment when I finished, before Paige's mouth dropped open, "Wow…!" she said softly.

I shrugged, "It's pretty tame stuff compared to, you know, vanquishing the Titans—but I supposed it is pretty cool—'cause it was the first."

"No, no, the 'wow' wasn't for the story, it was for _you…_"

I frowned at her and glanced at Mom quickly, where I found absolutely no help, she was, however, looking mighty pleased with herself.

"That was amazing Chris," Phoebe said.

"Uh… guys… _you're _the ones who lived it. What's wrong with you people?"

"The way you told it…" Piper said softly, "That's what's amazing Chris… you made it sound like," she shrugged a little, "… like a legend or something."

And that made me smile.

They were so young. They really were. So completely naïve to what they'd done, and what they'd do and who they'd be.

"You are legends," I told them simply.

"Psssst," Mom said, swatting my arm, "Don't tell them that-"

"_You _are," I cut her off, giving her my best smile.

She grinned, "We just do our job, mister…"

"You're a legend to me."

"Good, I should be. I'm the one who had to pay off that lawyer who came to the house…"

"Mooooommmmmm…"

She laughed, "Okay, maybe not _payoff _but memory dust was definitely involved."

"A lawyer?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep, hired by this babysit-"

"Weren't you going to fill them in on the game?" I interrupted, my tone just a bit frantic.

Which of course caused Mom to burst into laughter.

Laughter that confused the sisters and was pissing me off.

"Mom."

"Okay, ok…" she said between breaths, "I just forgot how much fun it is to tease you!"

"Torture, is more like it," I grumbled.

She reached over and ruffled my hair, before turning to the sisters, "Wyatt and Chris spent three months out of every school year at Magic School. It was not an option and not negotiable—according to the mortal world I was home schooling them. Anyway, one day when Wyatt was about fifteen and Chris thirteen, Paige orbs into the kitchen and starts yelling her head off. When I finally answer her, she drags me to Magic School and into her office—the principals office—where I find my two sons."

"She actually sent us to the principal's office that day…" I complained, thinking back, "We didn't actually believe it when she told us to go. I mean we're her _nephews_…"

"She was furious-"

"She was unreasonable." I corrected.

"Hey!" Paige cried.

"She had good reason." Mom said, giving me the _lets-be-logical _look, before continuing, "It turns out my beloved sons were running a campaign for student body leader… mind you, not _president_, but _leader_. They weren't interested in an _official_ position; no, what they wanted ran more along the lines of most-popular. And what were they peddling to the public, you ask?" she shot me a heated glare, "Not promises of the improvements they'd make or the renovations they'd try to institute, oh no. My sons were peddling family stories."

"Charmed stories were in high demand," I defended.

Mom didn't bother to glance my way, "Paige had found the ballots… the _public _had to vote which story they liked best and who they thought told stories the best. And I'm not talking just you're average-day-vanquish stories, nope, more like the life-altering-moments-of-our-life stories."

"Well no one wanted to hear the average ones," I stated.

"The campaign had been going on for three weeks and in that time pretty much every intimate detail of every significant event and/or vanquish of our lives had been revealed."

"My god," Piper whispered.

"Jeez," Phoebe said as she released a breath.

Paige grinned, "So who won?"

I scowled at her, "You didn't let us count the ballots. We never found out… although I'm pretty sure it was me… Wyatt just doesn't have my flare…"

Mom rolled her eyes, "Paige was actually considering suspending them…" Mom sighed, "But of course she didn't."

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"Chris pooled tears in his eyes, batted the long lashes, pouted and said he hadn't realized it was a bad thing-"

"And I hadn't."

"-he was very, very sorry-"

"And I was."

"-and he'd never, ever do anything like that again."

"And I didn't." I finished with a satisfied smirk.

"He really could've gotten away with murder…" Phoebe said after a moment.

Mom snorted, "You don't know the half of it."

"But we will…" Piper said softly.

Mom met her gaze, "Yes," she whispered, "… you will."

It was an abrupt reminder. Suddenly, I realized that the sun was setting, that I'd let my guard for quite awhile and that my _moment _had to end sometime—and that "sometime" was drawing near.

The others realized it too; Mom sighed, "I have to go-"

"Not yet." I cried, a chilling dread was sitting in wait at the base of my stomach, I could feel it… just waiting to spread. It was making my mouth go dry and my heart hammer…

When Mom left… I'd be alone again.

Alone with _them._

"You know better than that Chris," she whispered, "We've suspended reality for long enough."

She was right. I knew it. The sisters knew it.

"We've probably said too much as it is. It has been fun, but-"

"Reality always has a way of setting in doesn't it?" I asked, my tone bitter.

She gave me a sad smile, and again I felt like a brat—this wasn't easy for her either. And with the sisters watching our every move I felt like I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye properly.

"Unfortunately, it does," she whispered. "That doesn't mean it has to be around 24/7 though, Chris, as you can see… it's good to give reality breaks… it helps put things into perspective… sort of rejuvenates us." She reached out and tweaked my nose, "Take reality breaks every once in a while, kid."

I tried to smile at her, I don't think it worked though, and when she stood up I gave up trying. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes as I watched the sisters follow suit and stand as well.

I wasn't going to cry, though, I'm done crying. I've shed enough tears. It's time to pull it together and finish what I came here to do.

Mom is right; I do feel rejuvenated somehow—more focused. Focused on what it is I'm trying to save, on the memories I'm trying to preserve.

I can see the blonde-haired boy who taught me how to ride a bike again… for a moment I couldn't see him. I vaguely remembered him… but the creature he'd turned into overshadowed everything else.

Now though, I remember him… his laughter and his kindness. Now I remember him before the darkness took over, before he gave in…

I'm going to prevent that darkness from ever entering him… I have to.

Slowly I stood and walked over to the women, with effort I drew my mind away from my mission and focused my attention on Mom's goodbye to her sisters.

"… I'm really glad you came…" Paige was saying.

Mom grinned, "I wasn't going to see any of you, but I'm thrilled that I got a chance to…"

"Are you _sure _you have to leave now?" Phoebe asked smiling.

Mom nodded, "Yeah, I've already been here too long…" her smile faded, "My being here is rather complicated and we don't want to risk anything more than we already have."

The sisters nodded understandingly, "Don't give up on the temp jobs Paige…" Mom said as she reached for her youngest sister and embraced her, "They're teaching you something very important…"

"To never expect a normal job?" Paige joked.

"No… to always look beneath the surface…" Mom whispered, squeezing her tight.

Phoebe was next; she had a smile ready, "So… see ya in twenty-one years, huh?"

Mom didn't answer… just drew her into a tight hug, "Don't go nuts looking for _the-one _Phoebes… he'll come to you…"

Phoebe pulled back, "Yes… but will I _know _him, or just send him packing…"

Mom laughed, "Oh honey, he won't pack." She told her and I cleared my throat… too much information I told her with my gaze. She didn't respond, just moved to stand in front of herself.

Piper shrugged, "So uhhhhhhhh thanks for stopping by…" she said awkwardly.

Mom said nothing, her expression remained serious.

"I know it's probably a little silly," Mom began, "… to entrust your own son to you… but I'm going to do anyway…"

"MOM." I said angrily, I didn't need to be _entrusted _to anyone…

"Be quiet Chris." She responded instantly, without taking her gaze off Piper.

I glared at her, but remained silent.

"It is a little silly, but it's what I'd do, so go ahead," Piper answered her wryly.

Mom nodded, "The minute I disappear from this attic he's going to retreat, to pretend like it never happened, like I was never here, like nothing's changed. And you sure as hell better not let him. Things **have** changed; I don't ever again want to hear my little boy calling out for me because he feels like he's all alone." She took a step closer to Piper, "Okay? He's a part of this family and I need to know that you're going to treat him like that."

Piper met her gaze, then nodded, "Of course we will… _I _will…"

Mom nodded too and there were suddenly tears in her eyes as she reached out and embraced her younger self, "I know this is going to be hard for you…" she whispered, "… knowing him before he's a glimmer in your eye…" she added wryly, but squeezing just a bit tighter she finished, "But always remember… as hard as it is for you… it's harder for him… he has to know you without yet knowing you. Remember he's just a boy…"

I turned away at that point, unable to bear the love on her face. She wanted to transfer some of that love for me to Piper… and I… I just didn't want her to.

Piper was Piper, not Mom. I needed that distinction. I _need_ it. I don't know how to do my job in this world without it.

Piper I can boss around and yell at. Mom… well, Mom is _Mom._

I could hear their hushed voices, _"Don't let him pull away…" _Mom was telling them.

"_How do we stop him…?"_ Phoebe asked, her voice was plaintive and I wished I could just block them all out.

"Chris." Mom called.

And I turned around, they were all standing there, looking at me… and there was such tenderness in all those expressions, such a desire to care for and to help… that I felt my throat closing up again.

I felt my anger melting away… because in that moment—they were my family.

"It's time baby," Mom said, and I could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

I almost ran to her, "Mom, stay a little longer… please," I pleaded.

She tried to smile—and failed, "You know better than that Chris."

I wasn't going to cry. My throat was on fire and my jaw clenched but I wasn't going to cry.

"It's time, baby," she repeated.

I shook my head in one last desperate attempt for more time.

Her tears slipped, "Please Chris, don't make this harder. You know it has to be this way… I can't stay. You knew that when you summoned me. I don't belong here… you more than anyone here knows that." She swallowed hard, "We both knew the longer I was here the harder it would be to let go… but we did it anyway. We knew better, but we did it anyway… now it's time to pay up."

She reached out and touched my cheek.

_I'm not going to cry._

"It'll be okay, baby. Your family is here now; they're going to help you, to take care of you—you're not alone here anymore, darling." She whispered.

I don't even remember taking steps into her arms. I was just suddenly there. And she was holding me tight and I was holding her and I didn't give a damn that the Charmed Ones were watching.

"I love you," I told her.

"Oh baby, I love you so much," she whispered back, "It's going to be okay Chris…"

"What if I disappoint you? What if I can't do it?" I said, my eyes shut tight, "What if I fail? If I'm not good enough, strong enough to fix this? What if he wins?" The fears and doubts spilled out of my mouth without thought.

Mom pulled back roughly, her hands gripping into my shoulders, her eyes blazing, "If there is anyone in the universe who can fix this Chris, it's you. You are the only one who can reach Wyatt, the only one strong enough to do what has to be done. You're brilliant and innovative—I have no doubts that you can do this."

"If I fail-"

"You won't," she cut me off.

"If I do-"

"You won't—especially not with cooperation of the Charmed Ones," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

I wasn't having any of it.

"If you stayed-"

"You know I can't."

She was right. And I knew it. There was nothing I could do. She didn't belong here.

"Piper will help you." She offered.

"I'd rather have you," I responded.

She smiled and her face filled with good humor, "Oh, baby, one day… she will be." With those words she pulled me to her again.

She held me tight. We stayed like that for a while; in complete silence. I kept my eyes closed and my thought off.

She began pulling away again after a few minutes. Gently she kissed my forehead and ran her hands through my hair, "My baby boy… you could never disappoint me. I'm so proud of you Christopher. So very proud."

_I'm not going to cry._

"It's time." She said, her voice firm now as she stepped away from me, I saw her take a deep breath. Saw her step into the circle. Saw her become translucent.

_I'm not going to cry._

"Blessed Be," she said, her gaze fixed on the sisters behind me.

"Go on Chris…" she whispered, the tears spilling again, "Send me back…"

I swallowed hard, determined to keep the tears in check.

She waited patiently, they all did. And a few minutes later I stepped closer to the circle. Taking a deep breath I uttered the spell that would take her away from – for the last time.

"**I send forth through space and time**

**To her proper place in the Halliwell line**

**Piper Halliwell, my mother dear…**

**Blood of my blood I release you from here."**

One moment after I finished the spell Mom began to vanish. And I felt panic rising up in me—she was leaving me…_ I'm alone again._

"_Mom,"_ I cried, even as I was losing the battle with my tears… I couldn't help it.

She was fading— almost gone, but I still saw the small smile on her face, the love in her eyes, and the words she mouthed to me, _"Trust me, trust them…" _

And then she was gone. Just like that, the circle was empty.

And I am alone again.

I don't know how long I stared at the empty circle; could have been a minute or an hour, I do know that it was a warm hand on my shoulder that made me remember there were other in the room.

It was Piper.

She looked at me a moment and then slowly reached out and wiped my tears away. I pulled away from her. She had no right… she wasn't Mom…

"So Chris…." Phoebe said, and she was smiling when I looked at her, "… how 'bout we suspend reality again…"

I stared at her in astonishment. Was she serious? Did I _look _like I wanted to tell her anything? To _talk _to her even?

Her smile widened as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I'm very interested in a particular story, and your Mom told us to ask you."

"Look," I began, "I appreciate you're attempts to-"

"Trust us Chris," Piper interrupted me, and I looked back at her.

Dammit, she looks _so _much like Mom… it isn't funny. Her face isn't hard and distrustful anymore; her eyes aren't serious and cold. There's tenderness and warmth written on her face and something that looked suspiciously like pride in her eyes… pride mixed with love?

And it was making her look like Mom… and she wasn't, she was Piper… just Piper and nothing more; she wasn't Mom.

"_One day… she will be…"_

Mom's words filled my head suddenly.

"_One day… she will be…"_

Piper wasn't Mom… but one day she would be… the thought was freeing and I almost sighed. The distinction between them doesn't have to be completely clear-cut, not now; the line can be blurred a little.

Life would be easier with the line blurred.

If the line was blurred, I wouldn't be alone…

"I trust you." I told her hoarsely.

She smiled at me, "Then let's suspend reality for just a bit longer."

I took a deep breath, still meeting her gaze… Mom was in that gaze; watching me, loving me…

And I felt happy suddenly… happy because I wasn't alone, because I had my family— not the right version, but still pretty close, and because in the end I knew that we would save Wyatt… because we were working together; and together: Halliwell's were unbeatable.

I gave Piper a smile, "Okay, I'll bite… let's suspend reality."

"Great!" Paige cried.

Phoebe nodded her agreement with a smile and I waited for them to make the next move. I knew they would.

I should have been prepared… after all Mom had left them instructions—still though, the question took me completely by surprise; and just as I knew Mom had imagined, it made it impossible for me to retreat.

"What exactly _is_ the babysitter incident?"

-The End-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Please Review!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
